The Haunted house!
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: Some have asked for a sequal to Decisions, and I konw it's not a full length sequel, but it's a filler until I decide if I really am going to do a sequal. But here it is anyways. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys!!! How's it going?!? So, I had a request for another story, and I meant to get this written BEFORE Halloween, but you know how it is. It's nice a short this time kiddos, so here ya go. IF you don't know what I'm talking about at all, then you will need to read my story called Behind the scenes to Decisions. I strongly encourage it. If you don't, well, then, be confused for all I care! I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween, and here is my short story with Halloween!**_

_**October 31, Halloween Night**_

_**11:30 p.m.**_

"Remind me again why I let you guys drag me here?" A tall, dark haired teen had asked.

His piercing eyes glanced around, taking in the scene of something abnormal for him.

He glared at one of his co-workers, an older lady with red hair, and dressed as a 'Fairy Godmother!" she had stated so nicely earlier. She had a bright pink short and puffy dress on decorated with sparkles galore. A bright silver crown had sat on top of her head, and she wore pink ballet shoes, and carried a wand with her.

Ayako was hanging on the arm of Takigawa, the monk who was dressed as a "Knight in shiny armor!" He seemed offended when the "vampire" of the group commented that he looked like a tin can.

The younger teen, Yasu, had a giant black cape that he had kept around his neck, and he wore a white button down skirt, tucked into a pair of black dress pants, and a large red cloth as his belt. He wore white face paint, and found a blood capsule that he had bitten into, and now made him into a vampire.

The final one dressed up for the occasion, was the teen's own assistant, and me! The "traitor" (Naru's word for me!) had worn a black halter top shirt, and black pants. I put on black flats to match the outfit, and found my eye linear, which made up the whiskers on my face, and my nose black. I wore a head band that produced cat ears for me, and separated my bangs from my hair due. Black ribbon was around my neck with a bell hanging on it. Naru was thankful that I had worn a bell, because if I hadn't, I would've easily blended into the night and out of sight from him.

The only two that hadn't dressed up at all was Naru, and his assistant, Lin. They both stood beside each other while the bumbling 'idiots' got excited about the haunted house they were about to enter. To us, tonight would be the best night in the whole world. To the work-aholic, it was a waste of his time. To Lin, it was a chance to get out of his office, and a nice fun break. But he wasn't about to admit that out loud.

But it was probably better that they did come along. It was only a month after C.I.P.R had been released from the court session. The mansion owner had accepted their apologies, and in turn, got his money back from them. And everyone else they had gypped. They even got their license suspended, and put on the black list, so people know that they've done bad things in the business, once they got their license back, or even if. But there was "No actual proof that Cole or his associates had broken in the S.P.R" or some bull crap that they had made up. Naru still grew angry about the outcome, and he had even hired the best lawyer in Japan. And they couldn't have lost the case, but they did. Naru had a feeling that Cole was behind it.

I turned and smiled at the sulking Naru.

"Because you agreed to it when we invited you to come!" I said happily.

As the line started to move again, Ayako and I giggled with excitement. Naru did his best to not sigh again.

"And why didn't Masako or John come again?" He asked Lin.

"Because Masako was doing a special on T.V tonight." Ayako answered.

"And John went back to Australia to visit his father." I answered.

Naru and Lin had followed the line that suddenly moved, and I grew excited even more. We made it through the entrance with bright orange, red, pink and purple colors everywhere! Ghosts and ghouls were at the entrances, and creepy words hung over the gate saying: "WELCOME TO HALLOWEEN TOWN!" There was eerie music playing and words to go with it. I found myself humming along to it.

"WAIT!" I heard someone shout behind us, and I turned to see a witch come running at us, broom in hand, and the other hand holding her hat on top of her head. Her black dress swirled around her ankles as she ran to catch up with us, and I saw that it was Madoka. She wore big black ugly boots, and long black and white striping stocks. I tried to hold back my laughter at the sight. She really pulled the look off.

"We were wondering when you were gonna get here!" Yasu scolded.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in traffic!"

Naru stood beside me, and she to Lin, who stood in the middle of the group. Monk-san had paid at the gate for all of us, and the ticket guy seated us in roller coaster-like seats. Poor Yasu ended up sitting towards the back, by himself. Naru and I sat together, and Lin and Madoka sat in the middle. Ayako and Monk took up the front seat.

The ride made a lurch forward, and we took off. I was ecstatic, and Naru only smirked as he watched me. We entered the house, and music started to play. I recognized the tune off of a movie, and smiled as I hummed to myself while scary things popped up out of no where. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Naru was giving me a funny look. I turned and faced him.

"What?" I asked playfully.

He actually smiled, and shook his head.

"It's nothing Mai."

I frowned.

"You usually don't smile unless something really funny happens to someone else."

He let out a chuckle, and shook his head.

"I was finding it funny that a bunch of Ghost Hunters are in a haunted house."

I smiled.

"Yeah, it is weird."

Our buggy had came to a stop. Then we felt it go down slowly, but then raise up quickly in the air. I was taken by surprise, and let out a frightened scream, and held onto the first thing I grabbed. That happened to be Naru's arm. He smirked as the ride continued, and I was trying to get over my fright. The ride took us to the middle of a ball room. There were holograph images of ghosts dancing around, all dressed in beautiful outfits. Something you would see back in the 1800's in America. And that was when our ride came to a stop. I waited for the drop, or the rise, but nothing happened. All of the electricity had gone out, and everything went black. There was a pregnant silence before someone spoke.

"Please tell me that this is a part of the ride?" It was Yasuhara, and he didn't sound happy at all.

"I don't think so." Takigawa answered.

"Because it's not." A familiar voice rang out across the hall. A voice that sent a shiver down my spine, and made me shake with fear. It was familiar. Too familiar. My heart instantly dropped, and I couldn't find words to speak. I heard Naru curse beside me.

"Damnit."


	2. Strange Meetings

_**11:45 P.M**_

We stood by the wall, in between the scary decorations. And I'm sure we would have made a break, but we were held at gun point by Alex and Jacob. This time, there were no friendly smiles, no red tulips being produced from his sleeves. Nothing cute and funny anymore. The electricity had came back on, and sent our ride out of the room. And to top it off, we were the last ones of the night. There wasn't anyone behind us. And they probably thought we were already gone. Cole was pacing back and forth, hands behind his back, admiring his lucky catch. He was casually dressed, but Alex and Jacob weren't. Alex was in a skeleton outfit, but it was neon green, and Jacob matched him in a neon blue costume. Cole stopped in front of Naru, and smirked.

"I can't believe it! You in a haunted house? Of all the places to be in, Naru, you chose a fake haunted house." He said.

"We decided to get kicks a giggles out of it." Naru said snidely.

Cole stopped and glared at him.

"You're in no position to make jokes right now, cousin."

He started to pace again, but this time, he stopped in front of Madoka, and leaned in close to her.

"Madoka, dear, wonderful to see you again. Especially with the brat."

She shook her head.

"I wish I could say the same about you Cole, but you're just a mess right now."

And she was right. Cole's hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes like he had lost sleep. Once again, he was irritated, and started pacing again. I looked to Naru, nervous, waiting for a signal of some kind. But Naru held his ground. Alex gave me a smirk, and it turned into a malicious grin.

"So Mai, I was wondering, if you make it and all…"

I frowned.

"And what makes you think that I'm interested in you?" I asked. "This isn't the time or the place."

Looking dejected, he moved away with his gun and pointed it at someone else.

'_Oh, please, if just the lights went off again…' _I found myself thinking. If the lights had went off, then it would give us the time to escape.

"So, who's it gonna be first, Alex? Who should it be for the first one to go?" Cole asked as he approached me, and rubbed a finger on my face. I closed my eyes, and turned away from him. If Naru hadn't had his hands tied behind his back, I would've sworn he would've hit him so hard.

'_Lights, please!'_

"Will it be the girl again or the assistant?" He continued with his sadistic game. He walked over to Alex, and whispered something in his ear. Alex smiled, and walked up to me, pointing the gun at my head. Realizing what was about to happen, my eyes widened, and I began to shake. Naru shouted something, but I didn't know what it was. I stood in the face of a gun. A barrel pointed at me, ready to kill.

'_LIGHT'S PLEASE!!' _

And there was a sudden flash, as the energy failed yet again. And that's when the most remarkable thing happened. Actual spirits started to rise from the ground, and they began to lash out at Cole, Jacob and Alex. They screamed out in pain, and we took the chance to run, regardless if our hands were tied or not. After managing to slip off our hand ties, we reached the first exit door we came upon, but there was a spirit in the door way. He was dressed in the older clothes from the 1800's, and it looked like he was part of the ball earlier. We all stopped, and Naru was the first to speak for us.

"Thank you for saving us."

The ghost nodded his head, and disappeared. I glanced at Naru, and he grabbed my hand, and flung the door open. We ran down the steps, and for the van. All of us piled in the van, breathing from our running and the surprise of it all.

"Well," Madoka spoke. "That just proves the myth Naru."

"What myth?" Yasuhara managed to ask.

"That there ARE ghosts in the haunted house and not some hologram." Madoka said pleasantly, but then frowned. "But CIPR wasn't planned at all."

Takigawa hit his head on the steering wheel as Madoka smiled brightly.

"Let's get ice cream!" She had suggested.

"I want to go home." Mai muttered.

"I couldn't agree anymore." Ayako stated as the van took off towards the busy city.

"You know Madoka?" Naru started.

"What Naru?"

"It wouldn't kill you to let us know WHY you decide to take us to a haunted house. I mean, it almost killed us. Literally."

"Sorry!" She said happily.

I sighed, and my cat ears finally fell off. Oh joy.


End file.
